A Simple Gesture
by AngelMouse5
Summary: 2014 Christmas fic. John does a simple thing that shows just how much he puts everyone else before himself. Pre International Rescue days...


_**Disclaimer: **Not mine, the late Mr Anderson's. I am looking forward to what the new series is going to be like, from the little we've seen so far, it's going to be worth the wait. So, here is is, the annual Christmas John centric fic from myself. I found myself starting three fics before this one - a couple of them I actually am going to continue with as they have lots of potential to be nice and dark and disastrous. So, stay tuned. And for effect, I use Australian English, this work is spell checked, grammar checked, beta-red (thanks kitty) and everything. So, please, read and review. Enjoy. AM Jan 2015_

* * *

><p><strong>A Simple Gesture<strong>

**by Angel Mouse**

John felt his Father's strong presence standing behind him as he looked over the various model planes that were on display. There was one in particular that caught his eye and he knew that it was exactly the one to get.

"Do you think Scott would like this one Daddy?" Jeff's hand rested on John's small shoulder and he smiled down at his second eldest.

"I think he'd really like that one son." John nodded and picked it up. It was a model of an ancient World War Two Royal Air Force Spitfire that flew during the Battle of Britain.

"Great, thank you for helping me pick it out Daddy." Jeff smiled at his quietest son, as they made their way to the registers. Jeff had taken each of his boys to do their Christmas shopping and John was the final one he had to take, as he had been away for a few days at a Space Camp and only had returned yesterday, so now it was his turn to spend the day with his father.

"My pleasure John, come on, let's get going. This was the last present, right?"

"Yes Daddy. I have got everyone else's, including Grandma's. I've already made all my cards to go with them and everything." Jeff smiled at John, at 10 years old he was already wise beyond his years, very caring and protective of his family.

"That's good son." They paid and the clerk made small talk with them while he wrapped the present up for John. Handing the wrapped present to the young Tracy he smiled at them both and they began to head out of the store.

John paused though, as he saw a boy at the window looking at all the models that were displayed in the window, but especially the model planes. His look was one of unrequited yearning, a hunger for the small toy that John had never had seen before. John recognised him after a moment, it was young Bryce Nichols. His family was one of the poorer ones in town, and John knew that his Grandmother, and Father, helped out where they could with work and food parcel's when needed.

The look on his face as he saw the models, knowing he couldn't well ask his parents for one because they couldn't afford it, it just broke John's heart. He looked at his father, asking mute permission for doing what he wanted to do. Pride swelled in Jeff's heart at his young son's willingness to help others. He knew that John had been saving his pocket money for months to get everyone's Christmas gifts.

"It's alright son, I'll get Scott's present. You go talk to Bryce." John smiled warmly at his father, pleased that he understood.

"Thanks Dad." John practically ran outside and went over to Bryce. The Clerk smiled at Jeff and nodded at the two boys.

"You've got a good kid there Jeff, I've wanted to try and do something for young Bryce, but you know how proud his parents are." Jeff nodded in understanding.

"I know Mitch, but there's something about John, he'll get through to them and let Bryce have the present." The two men watched as the two young boys talked.

**TBTBTBTBTB**

John walked over to Bryce, the present in his hands and smiled at the younger boy.

"Hey Bryce." The young boy turned and gave John a small smile.

"Hello John. Welcome back, I heard you've been away." John nodded.

"Went away to camp for a few days, which meant I missed your birthday, I'm sorry about that." John's tone was sorrowful. Bryce shrugged.

"It's okay, I didn't want a party or anything, and so was just a quiet day at home with Mum and Dad." John nodded in understanding. It went without saying that Bryce would have forgone requesting a party because he knew his family couldn't afford anything.

"Still, I feel bad I couldn't come around and give you this. Here, Merry Christmas and Happy Birthday all rolled into one package of goodness." John's grin was infectious and Bryce reached out hesitantly.

"You didn't have to get me anything..." John shrugged and kept a smile on his face.

"I try and get all my friends presents, sometimes they are a little late, but I do try." John gave a self conscious shrug. "It's not much, but I hope you like it."

Bryce took the present and looked up as his Dad came up to him. He looked up at his Dad, his expression hopeful, hoping against hope his Father would let him keep the present.

"Dad, look. John got me a birthday and Christmas present all in one." John smiled at Bryce's father.

"I missed his birthday sir, because I was away at camp, and well, I was doing my shopping and saw Bryce here and I know that my Father has to go out later on today, so he wouldn't be able to drive me around to your farm, so well, I figured I'd give it to Bryce now. Is that okay sir? I know I've missed his birthday and that..." John trailed off and looked at Bryce's dad.

Peter Nichols looked at the earnest face of young John Tracy. He looked inside the store and saw Jeff Tracy standing there, a look of pride and understanding on his face. He nodded his head to Peter and Peter instinctively knew that this gift was from John himself, no prompting from his father or anything. Smiling, he looked down at his son and then smiled at John.

"It's okay John, I know Bryce appreciates it, as do I. It was very thoughtful of you to remember his birthday." John blushed slightly and shrugged self consciously.

"I try not to forget these things sir, but sometimes..." they all laughed and just then Jeff came out of the store.

"All done John, I know your Grandmother is waiting for us." Jeff smiled at Peter.

"Yes Dad. I'll see you later Bryce, maybe you could come over tomorrow, we're going cherry picking so that Grandma can make cherry pies. Can you he come Mr Nichols?" John looked hopefully at Peter Nichols and he rested his hand on his son's shoulder.

"Of course Bryce can go John. Jeff it's good to see you again." Peter held out his hand. "Merry Christmas." Jeff shook his hand and smiled.

"Look forward to having him Peter. Merry Christmas to you as well Peter; and to Mary as well." Bryce grinned, his whole face alight with joy.

"Thanks Dad! Thanks for the present John. See you tomorrow!" With that, they turned and headed away and John watched them go. He smiled and then looked up at his father.

"Think Bryce is going to have a good Christmas now, don't you Dad?"

"I think the whole family is son. I'm very proud of you. Come on then John; let's go take these presents to the car. I think you deserve an ice cream now. Just you and me." John's face lit up as Jeff said those words. It was very rare that the two of them got to spend any time together; just the two of them, and it brightened John's heart. He smiled at his father and taking his hand, began walking along the street, heading for the ice cream parlour via their car.

"Merry Christmas Daddy."

"Merry Christmas John."


End file.
